Ganondorf Wins?
by Z-Smurfmeister
Summary: This is a story about the classic game zelda but with a twist and new villins and new friendships.


Gannondorf

**Ganondorf Wins?**

Once long ago a man by the name of Ganondorf took over the region of hyrule, by becoming the king's war general. When one day he led the king into a battle that he couldn't win and Ganondorf was his downfall. No one accused him of homicide of the king. Because he was the king's closest friend and the king's daughter was young he was the closest to being family naturally he was made the new king.

When Ganondorf started his rein as king he made sure it was a dictatorship of epic proportions. He killed many and seized surrounding countries. He was warned of a young man that would stop him in his rule over hyrule, but he just ignored the man and locked him up for making up lies.

**10 years ago when ganondorf started his rein **

A young orphan boy wakes up and goes to his job at a local town. Later that day his town was attacked by bandits. He and a friend hid in the storage in the store they were there for a long time when finally one of them decided to look what happened. No one was there and the buildings were torched… they had no ware to go and no one to go to.

Then out of no ware there was a women in the light out of all this tragedy and took them as her own and told them of what happened with the king and that was why there town was destroyed. She talked of a way to rebel against ganondorf. They both agreed and so they were trained for many years in hope of defeating ganondorf.

**Ten years later **

They were trained and ready and the women gave Link the young man a sword and shield and his friend a young woman by the name of Zelda a bow and taught her in the magic arts.

So they stormed Ganondorf's castle and killed all his troops on the way. When they finally got to him he said he was wondering when they were coming. They just wondered how he knew. They fought for a vary long time and when all hope seemed lost when ganondorf got link at the tip of his sword and about to thrust , a strange force came and shot though ganondorf heart and he fell 5,000 feet to the bottom of his castle.

The strange force came from some weird looking thing that didn't look like a human and no human could have done that to someone. They thought he was good because of killing the man that killed millions, but then the strange light started attacking Zelda. Link jumped at it but when he even tried to get close he was zapped off into another direction.

This fight lasted longer then the one with ganondorf and there was no way to even hit this strange light. They tried all they could but all they could do was run and try to rebel against this thing at a later time.

Though how many times they tried with all the people who tried the light made creatures that over though the world and there was no hope. Back at there main camp that they set up to train a militia against this new strange being made entirely of light. One day at the base camp a strange shadow appeared in the distance. They ran up to it and it was a man, but no ordinary man it was …Ganondorf the man who once reined his dictatorship over the entire world until struck down by the strange light. He asks if he could help and clamed he had changed for the better. Not knowing if he was just going to betray Link once they defeat the light but knowing he would be a good help he lets him after talking with everyone else. Once Ganondorf joined up with there rebellion he trained them in many arts of fighting.

Once the day came ware they thought they could win against the light being they rode of to storm the place. Most of the men and women died getting into the castle and killing the being's Minoans Link and Ganondorf went to the top of the castle and were about to fight the being when ganondorf told Link about this necklace he got that was believed to have great power but at the cost of someone's life, Ganondorf said he'd risk his life for it to work. When they went in the top of the castle Ganondorf used the necklace and he started to glow and then it shot at the light being and destroyed it, but instead of killing the being it infused itself with Ganondorf's power and took control of him and started attacking Link. He didn't want to fight because he knew it was still Ganondorf inside but knew what he had to do. He fought him for hours on end it was the longest battle ever known but Link was victorious with one last strike of his blade to Ganondorfs head it was all over. Ganondorf's body shattered like glass and the world and the land of Hyrule was saved from the time of trial.


End file.
